How to kiss a boy'
by LunaAzul829
Summary: Butch keep's bothering Buttercup, till she comes up with an idea to get back at him. More humor than romance but it's still a ButtercupX Butch fic, first one-shot. Rated T mainly because I'm paranoid. :D I'm sorry, I am terrible at summaries,


**Hi, people! Well this is my first one-shot and it's a green's one shot, this is one of my favorite pairings... Nah, they're all my favorite. :D This was already written a while back, but I wasn't fully intending to post it yet. I was thinking of doing one shots for the red's, blue's, and purples too. Which are also partially done, this is sort-of a Valentines Day one shot, I guess... not really. :) ON WITH THE STORY**

**I own nothing, except any OC's I have. :) **

**...**

**How to Kiss a Boy: A Green's One-Shot **

Today had been a good day, at least as good as a Friday full of exams could be. It was still pretty good for Buttercup, at least till a certain ruff decided to ruin her semi-good day, "Arghhh," Buttercup yelled in aggravation, "Screw off Butch!" She growled, Butch being who he was of course just smirked and kept following her. Messing with her was too fun,

"Aww…. Come on B-cup." Her eye twitched at the nickname, "You know you want me."

"I want you dead." Buttercup replied curtly, "I liked you better when you used to hit on my sisters." Butch chuckled and smirked stretching his hands up towards the air and folding them back behind his head. "Yeah but Bun-Bun's got a boyfriend so she's not fun to mess with, Bossy Blossy just ignores me to the point I swear she's deaf, and Bubble Brain cries if I insult her too much. You're my next best choice," Sort of thankful that she wasn't the only one out of her sisters with an awful nickname. He winked at her, she just rolled her eyes.

Buttercup hated cloudy and foggy days, she was momentarily considered flying up into the sky and flying in and out of clouds just to lose him like she and her sisters would do to each other just for fun, that usually ended with one of them getting lost and ending up in random countries. She reluctantly decides against the plan, why of all days did her sisters all have plans, Bubbles was giving art lessons to the little kids at Pokey Oaks preschoolers, Bunny was hanging out with her boyfriend who'd decided to take her to a movie right after school, and Blossom was volunteering at the library till four then going out with her own boyfriend. Soccer Practice was canceled because the coach was sick (So he say's) and so there she was… stuck walking home with Butch Jojo.

Butch's loud sigh broke her train of thought, "So Butters, about that date…." He began smugly. She clenched her fist in frustration, "The one your delirious mind made up?" Buttercup snaps. Butch only clicked his tongue as he shook his head at her, "Nope. The one that we will be having soon, you know. Because you can't resist me" He replied smugly, Buttercup rolled her lime green eyes and continued to walk home. She finally took out her phone and began to look for something to do, settling on playing Subway Surfers. Why he was so persistent, she would hope to never know, he is quiet for a few minutes; and she relishes the silence with so much joy till he decides to ruin it again.

"So…. If you won't go out with me, why not just give me a kiss?" He smirks; she wanted to punch him in the kisser. "Because I want to keep food in my stomach," She replies coolly. "I'll just keep bugging you till you either give me a date or kiss me, your choice B-cup. I think you won't do either because you're scared I'll leave you alone once I get what I want…. Well for you I guess I could be _sort of_ tied down. At least for a while," He says stretching his arms and draping them around her shoulder. She pushes him away,

_'He'll be pretty happy if I kick his ass, how can I get rid of this idiot?' _A pretty hilariously cruel idea comes to mind, she and her sisters had joked about this idea a long time ago. Never seriously considering doing it but, you gotta do what you gotta do.

She turns to face him with her arms crossed across her chest, "So if I kiss you. You'll leave me the hell alone?" Buttercup asks dubiously. "Ruff's honor" Butch crosses his heart and she can't help but snort at the action,

"Now I'm especially doubtful. You have little to no honor," She smirks. His smirk never falters, he's too confident. He bugged her enough to get his way, and the RowdyRuff's… the Rowdyruff's always got their way. In his mind at least,

"Fine" She sighs deeply, "Oh and Buttercup." He adds making her look back up at his forest green eyes, "On the lips." If his smirk got any wider his face would get stuck like that. Buttercup exhales loudly, "Fine," she crosses her arms. "Come on." She takes his wrist, making his eyes widen a bit in surprise, "Where we goin?" Butch can't help but ask. "Well as a Powerpuff, I can't exactly kiss a vigilante in the middle of the street can I?" She replies easily, "Ooh, if you say so Butters." He winks; she turns away and rolls her lime green eyes.

Five minutes pass when he sees they're by a shady tree a block away from the Utonium home. "Close your eyes." Buttercup instructs. His eyes narrow in suspicion, "You want the kiss or not Butchie?" She snaps impatiently, his eyes shut. He can feel her get closer, her hands are on his shoulders one moment then they go to his torso wrapping around him. He can feel her breathing from how close they'd become, "Don't open your eyes." She reminds quietly, "And counts back from ten…" She trails; he can almost feel her lips. He still does as she says,

10… 9… 8… 7…

He's pretty sure she could feel his heart thumping inside his chest from anticipation,

6… 5… 4…

'So close…' He thinks as a smirk comes to his lips, her lips were millimeters from his. Only a matter of seconds now and he would win,

3… 2… 1…

**_Whoosh! _**

A gust of wind blown into his face brings him back to reality as his eyes snaps open and all he sees is a fading lime green stripe and a growing disappointment beginning in the pit of his stomach, he sighs in frustration and begins to fly in the direction of his house. Grumbling every single curse in his vocabulary till realization dawns on him, his pocket feels lighter… he stops tapping his pockets vigorously till he knows that it's gone. Butch whips around and takes off in the direction of the Utonium house again, this time with a different mission. As he flew you could hear him yelling. "BUTTERCUP GIMME BACK MY WALLET!" all the way from across town.

Buttercup is already in her room, tossing his wallet to the side. There was no money in it anyways, "And that's how you 'kiss a boy'" she smirks, today wasn't as bad as she had first thought it to be.

**My inspiration? **

_**How to kiss a boy, **_

_**1. Grab his waist**_

_**2. Slip your hand in his pocket**_

_**3. Steal his wallet**_

_**4. Don't even kiss him**_

_**5. Just run**_

**:D, my friend showed this to me and this is what I got out of it, I love this couple because I don't see them as being Lovey-Dovey 100% of the time. **

**So tell me what you think, I may do the rest of the one shots or I may just continue with my stories. we'll see... So please review and I'll post a new chapter or CTFTB soon :)**

**-Luna **


End file.
